Episode 18: Zombie Outbreak (Part 1 of 2)
Zombie Outbreak is the eighteenth episode. Picking up where episode 17 left off, Frank, Chuck, Mike, and Brice are desperately waiting for someone to come deal with the hand when Emile and Jorge come outside to take care of it. However, when Emile and Jorge get to the hand, it grabs Jorge's dick, infecting him immediately. Emile freaks out and drags him back inside and everyone asks what happened and Emile then explains. Jorge offers to put Emile to bed and agrees, but Jorge anal rapes Emile, infecting him as well. Emile questions him on why he did that, Jorge starts to talk, but then falls down dead from the infection. Those who liked him are upset by his death. Emile then says that Jorge was a great guy, then dies due to being infected. Rose freaks out and rushes to his side. Meanwhile, back outside, The zombies have come up above the ground. Frank, Brice, Mike, and Chuck try to fight them off, but it was no use. They freak out and rush inside and warn everyone to get their weapons. They say the won't but then Jorge starts to reanimate and Morgan panicks and yells for someone to toss him (Jorge) and Emile outside. Emile starts to reanimate and then before they can do any harm, Mario comes up from behind and smacks their heads with his gun, knocking them unconsious. They are then thrown into the teleporter, thus sending them outside. Buster tells Mac to shut down the teleporter so that they can't get back inside. Back outside, the zombies and Radio Guy (who is now a zombie), are approaching the house and Emile and Jorge are still unconsious. Back inside, Brice tells them to shut it down, Evan suggest that they barricade it, no one listens, Rose decides to go see if Emile is ok, Tristan and Noble 6 tell her not to go out there. She ignores them and goes outside to see that Emile and Jorge are awake and both of them bite her, infecting her and Tristan says he told her not to go out there. The zombies finally reach the teleporter. Back inside, the teleporter begins its shut down phase. Mac gives them the thumbs up and doesn't realize that it had not shut down all the way yet. The 2 zombies get inside and everyone warns Mac to look out, but it's too late, a zombie stabs him and then bites him. The zombie then throws him down and then turns to tell the other zombie to wake up the others. Tristan then kills the zombie who infected Mac. The other zombie gets outside sucessfully and uses an electric ball from his sword and then has electric sparks going into the ground, waking the other zombies up. Inside, Buster runs over to Mac and asks him to speak to him. Mac says his final words and then dies from his wounds, leaving most of the figures crying over the loss. Jun warns Buster to get away from Mac, as does Grant. Mac comes back as a zombie and tries to kill Buster, but is sniped by Jun who saved Buster's life. The other zombies finally come inside the teleporter and Tristan yells for everyone to leave the area so they don't die. The figures spread out and some of the figures get infected and then Jack gets eaten and Tristan, Matthew, and Marcus leave the area, leading to episode 19.